Gravity Falls' got Talent AU
by Marionette8480
Summary: Summaries inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a quick babble before I will start to write about one of my AUs. It's called Gravity Falls's got Talent AU. It's like sort of a Broadway or Musical. It's an ordinary GF only that they sing a lot and this short story is one of scenes in it. I don't know when I'll make the whole story because I have my other stories to finish but I promise I'll do it. Thank you very much and enjoy**

000

Dipper was sitting in Stan's armchair and do nothing. All others were outside only he was inside. And it got boring to do nothing. He sighed and looked around the room. It was much bigger now and cleaner than before. There was new TV and walls and floors (oak wood and stone). But the dinosaur's skull and other "weird" stuff was still here. His favourite was "music corner" (as he, Mabel and all others loved to call it since all playing instruments were there) to all's suprise. True he loved lab and nerd things but he was not like Ford anymore. Dipper learned how to relax and enjoy life (though he _forget_ to do so sometimes) but at times he was having a feeling that nothing matters at all or when he was upset he loved to listen to music.

Dipper headed to the "music corner'' and looked at the newest instrument here. It was polished white orchestral piano and nobody played on it yet. Dipper wondered what on Earth could convince Stan to buy it. He ran his thin pale fingers through the surface of piano but didn't open it. He just took notes from the table and went through them. He smirked. There was a song he knew all to well. And without thinking he started to sing it.

 _"Tu pri oknu zdaj stojim in v belo noč strmim._

 _Za zaveso skrijem se in upam, da ne vidiš me._

 _Z njo objet na ulici, skrit pred mojimi očmi._

 _Tiho mimo mene greš, kdo sem že zdavnaj več ne veš._

 _Ni ona tebe čuvala in bosa grela tvoja tla._

 _Ni ona, vedi, jaz sem ta, ki te je ljubila._

 _Ni ona kamna zrušila in prah s srca ti brisala._

 _Ob njej tvoj ogenj spet se zaiskri in dogori."_

Suddenlj he heard someone play on piano, bass, electric guitar and drums. There were Bill, Jill, Marissa and Mabel behind instruments while Gill and Will made rhythm and first voice. Dipper smiled and Marissa gave him a microphone and nodded for him to continue. Teen nodded back and went on.

" _Vem z njo primerjaš me, kot lik Picassa in kopije._

 _Naj se kdaj zahvali mi, naučila sem te sanjati._

 _Ni ona tebe čuvala in bosa grela tvoja tla._

 _Ni ona, vedi, jaz sem ta, ki te je ljubila._

 _Ni ona kamna zrušila in prah s srca ti brisala._

 _Kot bumerang se v tvoj objem nikdar ni vrnila._

 _In vem takrat, ko se krog zavrti._

 _Nemir drhti, spet približaš se mi._

 _Da čutim te, vse do konca čutim te..._

 _(Will & Gill): _Ni ona tebe čuvala (Dipper): _in bosa grela tvoja tla_

 _(Dipper): Ni ona, vedi, jaz sem ta, ki te je ljubila._

 _Ni ona kamna zrušila in prah s srca ti brisala._

 _Kot bumerang se v tvoj objem nikdar ni vrnila._

 _Ni ona, ne, jaz sem ta_

 _ki sem je ljubila..."_

Dipper got a big applause from his friends not to mention Ford, Stan and Vanessa who came when they heard them. But there were two more clapping people in the room. There came Bianca and Zane Pines into the room and bright smiles on their faces. Dipper blushed and bowed his head to hide his blushing cheeks. He really didn't expect them to actually hear him but there he was, in the middle of applausing people like a winner of a competition.

"Dip-Dop! That was amazing!" Mabel cheered and hugged her twin. "Where did you learn that? And wich language is this? It's nothing we learn in school."

"It's Slovenian song Mabel," Dipper said. "When we were in Cleveland I met one of locals and he showed me this song. I learned it and well..."

"It sure was something Pine Tree," Bill said and smirked. "Who knew you have such wonderful voice. You should really use it that way more often."

Dipper blushed and lowered his head again and smiled shyly. He liked the comment.

"I have to agree with that Dipper," Ford said. "Maybe you should go on America's got Talent."

Teen looked at him in suprise. He didn't expect Ford to say that. He thought that he wanted him to be a scientist like him. Knowing Ford he would prefer Dipper to be like himself and not a singer. Ford and music were two different meanings. While for Dipper both science and music was normal. But having Ford saying this was totally new.

"Yeah Dippy," Mabel said. "You should really go."

"I- I don't know Mabel," Dipper said uneasy. "I don't like idea of being watched by hundreds of people."

"Don't be so negative Dippin Sauce! Sure you'll win. I'm 100% sure you'll win. I can even feel it in my pinky finger."

Dipper giggled. When Mabel felt something in her pinky finger then that exact thing was going to happen. Besides he wanted to go on America's got Talent but he was too shy to show on the stage. But what about his parents? He looked at his mom and dad and Zane was first to speak.

"In my opinion you are really talented Dipper," he said. "You have my yes."

"YESYESYESYESYESYES!" Mabel cheered and literary jumping to the ceiling.

"Yes," Ford said.

"Yes," Stan said.

'Yes," was the answer of Vanessa.

"Yes," Jill & Gill sang into one voice.

"My answer is yes," Bill said and winked.

"No different than others," Marissa smiled, "I say yes."

"I have nothing else to say but yes," Will said and gave Dipper a supporting look.

All was quiet and all of them looked at Bianca. Mother was all quiet and in her eyes was burning fire of pride. She had mysterious smile on fer face and she was looking playfully. The silence lasted for the entirety before she finally spoke.

"Dipper you have nine plus one yeses," she said. "Congratulations, you can go on America's got Talent."

In that moment all people in room cheered and Dipper even felt tears drop from his eyes as he was hugged by his sibling and four demos and all six picked up by Stan.

"But," Mrs. Pines raised her hand and everything went quiet. "Don't compete for the price. Compete for yourself.''

Dipper nodded and he felt so happy to have people like them beside him.

000

 **Yep that's it. I hope it's enough to convince you. As I said I'm not going to write it just jet because I have other stories to finish so I don't know when I'll do it but I promise I will. I hope you like it. If you don't understand the language please translate it and tell me what you think in comments. I'll be waiting :)**

 **Song title:** Ni ona

 **Artist:** Nina Pušlar (my favourite)

 **Country:** Slovenia

 **"Remember Reality is an Illusion, Universe is a Hologram, Buy gold, BYE!"**


	2. Chapter 2

It was three days after their ''voting'' for Dipper. It was a lot to do. Not to mention that the whole Gravity falls were running up and down. It was summer and there were many tourists. Actually there were so many of them that people were wondering if they'll come into Guinness' book of records.

And in Mystery Shack was no different. It was hot and all of staff was buzzy so much that they were mostly skipping meals. Even demons. And on the end of day they were so tired that they just fell asleep the moment they fell into bed. But business was blooming and Stan was satisfied. At least would be if he would be keeping most of it. He still had to pay bills and that stuff and the payment wasn't low.

It was finally Saturday and it was day off. But work still had to be done. Vanessa and Bianca were up at 7 am and cleaning the entire shack while kids were allowed to sleep some more. But Stan had the most of troubles. He was sitting in his office and rubbing his eyes. That was until Ford and Zane came in.

''What is wrong Stan?'' Ford said.

''Those bills are driving me mad…'' his twin replied.

''What's the matter?'' Zane asked.

Stan just looked at him.

''I work all night, I work all day, to pay the bills I have to pay''

Ford and Zane: ''Ain't it sad?''

''And still there never seems to be a single penny left for me''

Ford and Zane: ''That's too bad''

''In my dreams I have a plan

If I got me a wealthy man

I wouldn't have to work at all;

I'd fool around and have a ball

Money, money, money

Must be funny

In the rich man's world

Money, money, money

Always sunny

In the rich man's world

Aha aha

All the things I could do

If I had a little money

It's a rich man's world

It's a rich man's world''

They entered the shop where Dipper, Mabel and Bill were and reading their magazines.

Zane: ''A man like that is hard to find''

''But I can't get him off my mind''

Dipper, Mabel and Bill: ''Ain't it sad?''

''And if he happens to be free I bet he wouldn't fancy me''

Dipper, Mabel and Bill: ''That's too bad''

''So I must leave, I'll have to go

To Las Vegas or Monaco

And win a fortune in a game,

My life will never be the same''

All: ''Money, money, money

Must be funny

In the rich man's world

Money, money, money

Always sunny

In the rich man's world''

Stanley: ''Aha aha

All the things I could do

If I had a little money

It's a rich man's world

All: ''It's a rich man's world''

000

But it was not all that bad for kids (they are not kids anymore but that are how all call them as group). Dipper loved to sneak out into cool shadows of forest and explore. Mabel was out with girls and they were mostly on pool. While Bill, Will, Jill and Gill wanted just to melt. True they are coming from dimension where high temperatures are normal but too much can make big damage on them. Vanessa, their mother on the other hand was older and not so sensitive but young demons were.

''What will we do Bianca?'' she asked when two women finally sat down. ''Kids will die out of heat.''

Bianca sighed and nodded. ''I know. I want Stan to be happy but kids can't stay like that. I don't mind us old staff but I really fear for them.''

''I agree dear,'' Vanessa nodded. ''Nothing we have to do something or we will have to deal with more than one problem.

''Yes,'' Bianca answered. ''I mean kids don't even get time to eat properly. And all that work and heat… no we cannot keep them up that way. I personally don't have any problems with no eating but…''

''No,'' Vanessa said. ''We have to do something. Take them away or something but they all will literally die here.''

Bianca didn't answer for a moment. She got an idea.

''Vanessa. We will take kids to new York.''

000

 **Thank you all for all patience with this stuff. I finally managed to write another chapter of Gravity Falls' got talent AU. That's for now. I don't know when the next chapter will be updated but I promise it'll be on when I'll got time to write it. Thank you and Merry Christmas!**


End file.
